


Distracted

by DoctorMegalomania



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMegalomania/pseuds/DoctorMegalomania
Summary: Some serious distractions can be seriously distracting.





	Distracted

"What the actual fuck?! What the ACTUAL FUCKING HELL FUCKING WHAT?"  
"Sorry."  
There was a pause as Duo fell abruptly still. Heero shifted slightly, moving to get a better angle. Duo was bleeding profusely and Heero only had rags to keep the pressure on. Duo took a deep breath.  
“You fucking shot me!”  
“I said I was sorry!”  
“YOU. FUCKING. SHOT. ME!” Duo's rage was palpable. "YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!"  
“Will you just be quiet?!" Heero shifted as he tried to get more comfortable while maintaining the pressure on his partner's wound. "I can't concentrate!”  
“Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just bleeding down here. Sorry, shall I-- Shall I die quieter?! Oh my god!" DUo clapped a hand over his eyes, "You fucking shot me! I can't believe it! You-You fucking-- You fucking. Shot. Me.”  
“Look, will you just keep down?”  
“Oh, I'm so sorry, Heero! Can't you simply just... not fucking shoot me next time before we're evacuated from a situation? I mean, we were right there. All you had to do was not make a sound. We totally had that situation under control. No worries, just in, download the files, upload the virus, check the machines were being used to make weapons too." Duo tapped his chest dramatically, "I did my part. I even thought I did it well. I mean I think I did it well." Duo looked at him accusingly, "Maybe you disagree." He gestured his wounded shoulder, "CLEARLY you disagree. Admittedly I probably should have announced myself before turning up at the precise time my partner was expecting me.”  
Heero rolled his eyes. “Duo-”  
“Oh, no wait. You know what? That's victim blaming! I don't do that shit. You should have fucking checked who you were going to shoot before you FUCKING SHOT ME TO PIECES!”  
“Look, it's only one bullet!”  
“Oh sure! Well, you know what buddy? How about I shoot you? Huh? How 'bout that huh? How about we have matching gunshot scars in our shoulders?”  
Heero took a long deep breath. “… Can I remind you, you have shot me twice?”  
“FUCK OFF!”  
“You shot me twice, why are you so upset about this one little bullet?”  
"FU-FU-FU-HUH-FUCK you." Duo shook a finger at him. “Fuck. You. Alright. Fuck you. Fuck this. I'm fucking done with this.” Duo smacked Heero around the head as hard as he could, "Use your fucking words, Yuy."  
“What?!”  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You've been off, man. Your game's been off, you're like thousands of miles away during meetings, and you just fucking shot me. What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“There's--” Heero frowned darkly, and pressed harder. "Nothing."  
“Do not even fucking bother to lie to me. I will shoot you back.”  
“Duo--”  
“I'm not even kidding." Duo's voice turned deadly serious as he jabbed Heero in the arm. "I will kick your fucking ass.”  
“Fine. Look." Heero paused, focused on the wound. "I... Just-- can't this wait until we get--”  
“Nope." Duo's odd coloured eyes were bright, wild with pain. He violently gestured his shoulder. "Start talking.”  
Heero nodded slowly. He shifted again, and breathed in and out once slowly.  
“Fine. If I've been ... distracted--”  
“Off this fucking planet you mean? Is there an 'if' in that sentence?" Duo sounded almost hysterical, "Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“Okay, I've been distracted." Heero nodded and met Duo's eyes earnestly, "I've just been thinking about a few things?”  
“Are they important, life changing things which will totally justify why I've got a fucking hole in my fucking shoulder because my fucking distracted partner has a few things he's fucking thinking about!?”  
“Are you going to let me finish?”  
“Sorry, Heero," Duo tapped his head in a single sharp gesture, "It's the blood loss talking.”  
“If you'd keep still, I would be able to continue applying regular pressure.”  
“Fine.”  
“Good.”  
The lightbulb ahead was humming really loud. Duo's gaze was pained and penetrating. Heero focused hard on the wound. He reached out blindly for more cloths to pack onto the wound. Bloody rags dropped to the floor.  
“So what's so important?”  
“What?”  
Duo closed his eyes for a moment, reaching his hand up to tap twice against the side of his head. “What are you thinking about?”  
“I've been thinking about …" Heero took another deep breath. Straightened his shoulders. "Well, you. I've been thinking about us and... " He took another deep breath, nodding to himself "… and well, I'm attracted to you.”  
“Oh god.” Duo groaned and closed his eyes.  
Heero's blood ran cold. Of all the scenarios he'd prepared for, this hadn't been one. “What?”  
“Oh god, do not fucking tell me.”  
“… you're-you … you're not interested in me? But I thought--”  
“No. Stop! Look, you don't just-- fuck! I've never had-- fucking hell, Heero!”  
“I'm sorry. I thought … you asked..." Heero steeled himself. Nodding sharply once. "Nevermind.”  
“No! Fuck.”  
“… I'll stay away.”  
“What?”  
“I'll stay – after this, I'll request a transfer. I'm so sorry.”  
“What?! No! Fucking hell!" Duo reached out to touch Heero's hand. "I don't-- I don't need that.”  
“Then--?”  
“Shit, Heero. I-I like you. Like, I like you a lot." Duo swallowed, his eyes glassy. "I mean-- fucking hell, Heero." His smile - usually so sarcastic - was bright, even though his breathing was laboured. "This is a hell of a time to tell me.”  
“You asked.” Heero replied, quiet now.  
“I was hoping for something a little less-- shit, Heero. Our first time saying… you know, IT... is going to be in a fucking cleaning closet?”  
Heero looked around at the closet they were in. He smiled, confused. “Saying what?”  
“You liking me, me liking you... I mean, I've never liked anyone as much as I've liked you. I mean, like, I'm like, SUPER Gundam sized levels of liking you. I mean, I'd follow you anywhere.”  
“Oh.”  
Duo's disbelief at his quiet reply was very clear, “Oh?!”  
“I … I thought you might need some further persuasion to... well, match the depth of my feelings towards you.”  
Duo's jaw almost hit the floor. “...Huh?”  
“I've been trying to think of reasons why you should begin a relationship with me.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“I mean, because you could literally just do just about anything, and I'd still be willing to kiss you right now.”  
“So, I'm forgiven for shooting you?”  
“Fuck no. But, uh, you could start making it up to me by kissing me.”  
“Our first kiss is going to be in a closet?”  
Heero didn't quite wait for Duo's reply before he began leaning towards him.  
“Our first kiss is going to be in a closet." Duo lent back, "Hold up.”  
“What now?”  
“Just. You know, all our first have been kinda shit. When the next first comes up, promise me it's gonna be nice to remember.”  
“This isn't going to be nice to remember?” Heero leant toward him again, lips almost brushing Duo's.  
“You gonna wanna remember keeping pressure on my bloody shoulder while you were kissing me for the first time?”  
“Actually.” Heero whispered, so close now. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a fanfiction challenge I have long forgotten about. It was just the dialogue, I've just shaken it out and given it an airing. Another warm up.


End file.
